Short drabbles About the Daily Shadowhunter Life
by Leigh42
Summary: Short stories that include being locked in a closet and really bad door puns amongst other things to come :)
1. Chapter 1: Locked in a closet

Clary locks herself in a closet

"Simon, have you seen my paint brushes? You know, the ones you got me for my birthday last year? I haven't been able to find them."

"Uhh," Simon rummages around the table, flipping papers up. "No, don't see 'em. Have you used them lately?"

"Not recently. I've been busy training with Jace. Which, by the way," Clary whirls on Simon. "Aren't you suppose to be with Alec and Isabelle?"

"Not for another hour," Simon says with a sandwich lodged in his mouth. Clary swore he went through three of those for luch everyday.

"I think they might be on the shelf in my closet," Clary mutters, more to herself now that Simon has plopped in some earbuds.

She open up her closet door. She steps into the cramped space and reaches up on her tippy-toes. Her hand skims the dusty shelf, feeling for anything that might contain some paint brushes. It's then, that with a definite thud, the closet closes behind her. Clary goes still.

She turns around and pounds on the door. The closet was a rather odd one. One that locks from the outside.

"Crap," Clary huffed. "Simon!" She bangs on the door with one hand while instinctively reaching for her stele. She didn't have it on her. It was on the counter along with Simon who had earbuds in.

"Great. Just fantastic," Clary mutters. She didn't feel like breaking the closet door, not that she thought she could, the thing weighed a ton. So instead, she kept banging until Simon realized that she had been gone for a little too long.

Unfortunetly that took awhile.

Simon didn't come down for another twenty minutes.

"What the-" She heard Simon say as he approached the room. The bedroom door flew open and Clary kept banging. "Clary, what happend?"

"The closet closed in on me."

Silence.

"Simon, don't you-"

Laughter burst from between the cracks and Clary, even though she was still hidden, blushed.

"I can't believe..." Simon started but couldn't finish his sentance.

"Simon, just knock it off and open it, will you? It smells weird in here."

"Did you find your paint brushes?"

"...no."

"Fantastic."

"Simon Lewis if you don't open this door-"

"If I don't open it you will... what? What can you possibly do?"

"Kill you. Because eventually I _will_ get out, whether it be from my mother, Jace, or even Isabelle. I will kill you Simon, if you don't let me out now." She tried for her voice to be angry, but honestly? When it's muffled by a thick wooden door, it was impossible.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you out." Simon says and she could hear his hand on the door.

A crack made the door shudder.

"Simon?"

No answer.

"Simon?" Clary tried again.

"The handle. It broke."

"You got to be kidding me..."

Notes:

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Honestly, Comments = Updates :)


	2. Chapter 2: Locked in a closet continued

Clary is still locked in the closet and Simon is still a pain in the ass.

"Well, does this count as you coming out of the closet?"

"Simon, not another word."

Clary could hear the door hinges ratteling. They've taken a new aproach: unhitch the door from the other end. Although Simon seemed to be taking his sweet time.

"I have to meet Isabelle in twenty minutes."

"You better get me out of this before then. And don't even think about leaving," Clary grunted.

"We could have her come here and do some stele magic."

Clary was mortified at this idea. Just imagining Isabelle coming down and seeing her trapped like this... She and Isabelle have developed a good friendship. But either way, Clary was not for this plan.

"Just get the hinges off," Clary persisted.

"Or maybe, I'll just call Jace."

Clary wasn't as-horrified at this. She and Jace have been through a lot together, and maybe this situation wasn't the worst of all?

"You're already working on it Simon, just hurry up," Clary snapped.

"You could say please," Simon said, in a slightly less loud tone. The hinges stopped moving.

"Simon!"

"Okay." Clary could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "Okay."

The hinges began to rattle again and Clary crossed her arms. If she could pace, she would, but there was hardly any room for breathing in here, let alone moving. She wasn't quite sure how the door shut in the first place.

"Hey, Clary?"

"What?"

"I bet the guy who invented the door knocker got a _nobel_ prize."

"Simon, I'm not in the mood for your door puns."

"But they are _so_ relevant right now."

Clary wanted to tear her hair out. She wanted to tear Simon's hair out. She wasn't quite sure how she got all worked up about this. The humiliation must have gotten to her.

"Are you closer?"

"Honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing."

Clary leaned her head against the door. "This is hopeless." She thought of another possibility. One that involved a stele. But Simon was so new to shadowhunting that he knew only a few runes. If he tried to do an open or unlock rune he might just tear the house into pieces, or set it on fire. That was a possibility with Simon. He couldn't even pass it under the door, the door was sealed to the carpet.

"What now?"

"Let me think." She could feel a thud opposite of her and knew Simon was resting his head on the door like she was.

"Want me to call Jace?"

"Let me think," Clary repeated.

"Hey Clary."

"What?"

"I got a new drum set. It's a _door_ able."

"Call Jace."

Clary could feel her cheeks flush yet again as Simon had to lead a very suspicious Jace down the hall and into Clary's bedroom.

"She... what?" Clary could hear him say.

"Locked herself in the closet. Unfortunetly it won't open the mundane way... so we need a stele."

"The _mundane_ way," Jace mused. "I don't what to be more surprised about, the fact that you think only humans use door knobs or the fact that you made a reference useing the word _mundane_."

"I didn't mean _only_ humans use doorknobs-"

"By the Angel," Clary cursed.

"Wow," Jace said. "You're really in there."

"What did you expect?" Clary asked. "That Simon secretly wanted to show you his collection of manga cd's?"

"That's ridiculous," Simon started. "My manga collection would be in _my_ closet. Duh."

"So not the point," Clary spits out.

She hears the rustleing of a leather jacket. Then a sizzle. And the door opens.

She steps out with a rush, breathing in fresh air.

"Hey there," Jace says in suprise. Before Clary hugs him she turns on Simon and punches him hard in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He protests.

"That was for all the terrible door jokes."

"I only told two."

"Well, in that case." Clary punches him again, equally as hard, on the other shoulder.

Leaving Simon to bruise and turns and gives Jace a welcoming hug. It was nice to breathe him in.

Notes:

Let me know any other awkward moments in which you would like me to write about. They can be personal if you wish :)


End file.
